Coeur de rockeur
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Comment ai-je encore fait mon compte pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, pour une fois, faire les choses bien ? Et bien non, il y avait une occasion de faire une bourde, il fallait que je la saisisse. Je dois cesser de jouer avec les autres, je le sais pourtant mais… (Sirius/Moony, Songfic)


Auteur : Poison doux amer

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et la chanson est de Julien Clerc, _Cœur de rockeur_.

* * *

 **Cœur de rockeur**

 _« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu finiras ta vie tout seul ! »_

 _Un jeune homme, les yeux baignés de larmes, venait de gifler la personne face à lui avant de partir en courant, le cœur brisé._

Comment ai-je encore fait mon compte pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, pour une fois, faire les choses bien ? Et bien non, il y avait une occasion de faire une bourde, il fallait que je la saisisse. Je dois cesser de jouer avec les autres, je le sais pourtant mais…

J' n' étais encore, qu'un enfant de cœur  
Que j'avais déjà un cœur de rockeur  
J' n' aimais pas beaucoup l'école,  
J' ne vivais que pour mes idoles  
Yeah, yeah ,yeah

Pourtant dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, je savais qu'il serait difficile pour moi de suivre les règles qui nous étaient dictées. A vue de nez, j'étais quelqu'un d'assez normal, si ce n'est que j'étais un sorcier. Mais voilà, la normalité dans ma famille et dans celle des autres… La normalité chez nous, c'était d'aller chez Serpentard de générations en générations et ne surtout pas déroger à la tradition ancestrale au risque d'être renié par la famille. Mais voilà, quand j'ai l'occasion de faire une bourde…

Gryffondor qu'il a crié le Choixpeau. Sur le coup, j'ai cru à une blague et j'ai regardé McGonagall. J'avais bien du mal à y croire. Elle m'a adressé un sourire et j'ai compris que je serais la nouvelle bête noire de la famille Black, le fils aîné à Gryffondor, imaginez la honte pour eux. Dès le lendemain, je me doutais que je recevrais une beuglante comme je n'en avais jamais reçu. Et Pourtant… Pourtant j'étais heureux car je m'étais déjà fait des amis et je savais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, surtout pas ma famille.

Très rapidement, j'ai compris que le collège était un havre de paix dans lequel je pouvais faire tout ce qui me passait par la tête sans craindre les conséquences. Nous étions devenus, avec James, de vraies idoles. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde nous regardait et nous parlait. N'allez pas croire que je dise cela par prétention : il s'agit juste de la vérité. Il y avait une sorte d'aura autour de James et moi, quelque chose qui faisait que les élèves nous tournaient autour et particulièrement les filles. Et comme j'étais joueur…

J' n' étais encore qu'un teenager  
J'suis parti vivre ma vie en outsider  
Mon père voulait me retenir  
Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à m'dire  
C'est "tu vas faire mourir ta mère!"

Les années passèrent assez vite et les prises de tête avec ma famille allaient bon train. Tout allait bien à Poudlard, mais dès que je rentrais pendant les grandes vacances, j'étais assuré de passer des congés pour le moins mouvementés. Mouvementés. Le mot est assez faible le nombre de fois où j'ai envoyé un hibou à James pour lui parler des coups que mon père m'assénait. A l'époque, je le respectais bien trop pour les lui rendre. Puis un soir, alors que j'avais seize ans, les coups ont été encore plus violents que d'ordinaire car j'avais eu le malheur de vouloir défendre mes amis. Qui étais-je pour parler ainsi à mon père de ces misérables Gryffondors que la famille Black allait prendre plaisir à écraser ? Rendant coup pour coup à mon père, je suis partie de chez moi pour me rendre chez James.

Mon père aurait pu me retenir, il n'a pas eu le courage de me dire réellement ce qui le chagrinait le plus. Au fond, je pense que son fils est mort ce soir-là. Ma mère, elle, était en larmes. Oh, pas des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de rage. Si elle avait osé, je pense qu'elle m'aurait tué, moi, son propre fils, traître à son sang. Heureusement que la honte était en train de la faire étouffer. Et pourtant…

Avec mon cœur de rockeur  
J'ai jamais su dire je t'aime  
Oui mais maman j' t' aimais quand même  
Comme personne ne t'as jamais aimé

Pourtant j'aimais quand même ma mère. Eux m'ont enterré et ont fait comme si je n'existais plus, mais moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à les oublier. J'avais, auparavant, passé dix années paisibles avec une famille qui m'aimait. J'aurais pu décider, après cet événement, de tourner le dos à mes amis et de rester chez mes parents. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait apporté ? Je me serais retrouvé à la botte d'un type que je ne peux pas supporter. Mes parents lui ont léché les basques jusqu'à la fin. Comment des personnes que je croyais si fortes, pouvaient être aussi faibles face à quelqu'un comme Lui ? Alors oui, je les aimais, mais ce soir-là, je les ai enterrés moi aussi.

De tous les types qui m'ont fait craquer  
Le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé  
C'est lui qui m'a quitté  
J'ai été bien embêté  
Hé hé hé  
C'est vrai j'étais  
Pas très fidèle  
Mais J'étais totalement fou d'lui  
J'ai voulu le retenir  
Tout c' qu'il a trouvé à me dire  
C'est "tu vas finir ta vie tout seul"

Et quel est le lien avec l'épisode de la gifle ? Oh, il est simple en fait. J'avais seize ans, j'avais décidé que je détestais tout et tout le monde, que la vie était courte et surtout, que je devais m'amuser. J'avais cependant oublié de penser aux dommages collatéraux. Il a été un dommage collatéral. Et moi, le plus gros imbécile que la Terre ait créée. Bref, il s'appelait Moony. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant… Peut-être parce que je croupis au fond d'une cellule à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me libérer ? Et puis, Moony, malgré notre rupture, est resté ma seule pensée agréable. Oui, une pensée agréable malgré la gifle reçue, oui, oui.

Comment j'ai fait mon compte ? Très simplement en fait. J'étais crétin, j'avais seize ans, je sortais avec lui, et j'ai trouvé ça marrant de faire tourner un autre jeune homme en bourrique en l'embrassant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sauf que Moony était là. Sauf que ses yeux se sont baignés de larmes, sauf qu'il m'a décoché une gifle dans laquelle il a mis toute sa force. Et là, j'ai compris à quel point j'étais un crétin. Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, je me dis que je n'étais pas qu'un crétin, j'avais été cruel. J'avais juste voulu le tester. Mais ce « juste » l'avait détruit. Après cela, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole pendant des mois. Même James m'en voulait et ne cessait de me faire la morale. Moi, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, sans Moony, sans personne et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on est jeune et qu'on a seize ans…

Avec mon cœur de rockeur  
J'ai jamais su dire je t'aime  
Oui mais Moony j' t' aimais quand même  
Comme personne ne t'as jamais aimé

Pourtant, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner. J'ai essayé de lui parler afin de recréer le dialogue. Vous connaissez Moony version loup-garou ? Et bien, il avait le comportement du loup-garou mais version humaine. Agressif, froid et désagréable. Le contraire de ce que j'avais aimé chez lui. Lorsqu'il s'est enfin décidé à m'adresser la parole, ça a été pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en parler et qu'il n'avait été que la passade d'un crétin d'adolescent. Seulement voilà Moony tu n'étais pas ma passade. Mais ça, je l'ai compris trop tard. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis enfermé ici pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis que les choses vont changer hein. A l'époque, tu me détestais parce que j'avais brisé ton cœur. Aujourd'hui, tu me détestes parce que j'ai brisé nos vies. Comme quoi, je ne sais que détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Cela montre que j'ai au moins quelque chose en commun avec ma famille, non ?

Avec mon cœur de rockeur  
J'ai jamais su dire je t'aime  
Oui mais Moony j' t' aimais quand même  
Comme j'pourrais plus jamais aimer

Je me demande ce que tu deviens. Est-ce que tu as une copine maintenant ? Je me dis parfois, que ce que je t'ai fait, t'a détourné des hommes. Peut-être étais-je le seul en qui tu aurais pu vraiment avoir confiance ? Enfin, je dis cela… je n'en sais rien, en fait. Le soir où James et Lily sont morts, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils étaient notre ciment on se parlait encore, on riait encore, mais c'était différent. A chaque geste de tendresse que je pouvais avoir, tu te reculais et détournais immédiatement le regard car tu étais mal à l'aise, car tu avais décidé que c'était fini.

Ces dernières années à Poudlard, je t'ai même vu t'intéresser à des filles, toi, qui jusqu'à nos seize ans, ne regardais que moi. Je n'étais plus le centre de ton monde, pourtant toi, tu étais le centre du mien. Je ne supportais pas de te voir les regarder, cela me mettait hors de moi. Alors, comme j'étais joueur et crétin, je me suis arrangé pour sortir avec toutes ces filles, afin que tu les oublies et qu'elles ne te regardent plus. Tu m'as sans doute trouvé cruel tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point je t'aimais. Tu étais fragile, tu étais le centre de mon monde et te savoir dans les bras d'une autre me rendait littéralement fou. Mais quelle importance cela peut avoir aujourd'hui, honnêtement ?

Je suis enfermé dans la prison la plus sécurisée qui soit, transformé en chien afin que pouvoir penser à toi à loisir sans que quelqu'un ne vienne me déranger. Ma pensée agréable. Mon unique pensée agréable pour mon unique amour… Mais voilà…

Avec mon cœur de rockeur  
J'ai jamais su dire je t'aime

Et aujourd'hui je suis séparé de toi, à tout jamais.


End file.
